


Dancing Around

by anxiousgeek



Category: House, House M.D.
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron wants to dance. Thirteen wants to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Around

She just wanted somebody to dance with.

Chase was still at work, emergency surgery, and Foreman didn't dance much anymore. Not that he ever did, but now he liked to brood in the dark corners on bad days, chat to girls on better days.

She wanted to dance.

Doctor Kutner couldn't dance. She'd bumped into him a couple of places, and he'd told her once that he had cool friends, even though he was a geek. He couldn't dance though, they had together, once, but never since.

Thirteen watched. Thirteen was watching now, while she danced with a random stranger. While Kutner drank with his cool friends and Foreman brooded in a corner. She didn't know anyone else, and didn't want to dance with a stranger, but she barely knew Dr. Hadley. She was someone to dance with though, the alcohol making her happy, hazy, the sugar in her cocktails making her antsy. She couldn't keep still and Thirteen was just watching.

Watching Cameron. Which made her blush when she realised it and was glad it was hidden in the dark lighting of the club. She knew the other woman was bisexual, but had thought nothing more of it. She hadn't expected to be the attention of her attraction to women, not that it mattered, but maybe she'd dance with Cameron. Instead of watching. She smoothed down her black skirt, her silver top, and walked over to her as steady as her legs could managed after four cocktails.

"Wanna dance? Or are you just going to watch all night?" she asked, the words coming out angrier that she had intended on the dance floor. Thirteen sipped her drink.

"You really know how to sweet talk the girls Dr. Cameron," she said, lips curving into a slight smile, "you don't like me but you want to dance with me."

"I like you." Thirteen thought about that for a moment.

"Maybe, but you're angry," she finished the drink, "you think he replaced you with me."

"Didn't he?" Cameron leaned over the bar and ordered another cocktail and telling the bar tender to get Thirteen whatever she was having too.

"Yes, but that was the point. He didn't have a team and needed to replace all of you."

"And he hired a pretty damaged brunette in my place." Thirteen huffed out a little laughter.

"You're drunk," she said. Cameron glared at her.

"I just want to dance," the blonde said. Thirteen slid off her stool.

"I just want to watch," she said, "have fun ," she added before making her way through the crowded dance floor. Cameron looked at the drinks on the bar, untouched, slammed a few bills down for the bar tender and ran through the club.

She found Thirteen walking away, wisps of cigarette smoke above her, jacket wrapped tight around her body. Cameron ran after her, heels clicking on the pavement, and hearing her the other woman slowed down to dawdle.

"I thought you wanted to dance," she said when Cameron caught up. She finished her cigarette quickly, stubbing it out with her toe.

"No one to dance with," she replied, "and I'm not drunk enough to dance with Kutner." The brunette laughed at that.

"What about your cocktail?" Cameron shrugged.

"S'only money, only alcohol."

"And now you're following me home?" The blonde stopped, hands on hips.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she said. She didn't want to let an opportunity get away from her, she just didn't know what that opportunity was.

"Because you're drunk."

"Maybe."

"Go back to the club Cameron. Learn to dance alone."

"You don't like me," she stated.

"You're drunk," Thirteen repeated.

"So? Do you like me when I'm sober?"

"Not really. But we don't really talk much. You act like I'm not there sometimes."

"I'm sorry."

"And you're angry, at House, I understand," the brunette said.

"I thought I meant more to him than this," Cameron sighed.

"You do. Did. You just don't realise it."

"I don't understand."

"You're drunk."

"I wish you'd stop saying that!" Cameron cried, throwing her arms up in the air. She sat on the edge of a wall and Thirteen came to sit next to her, she looked like she was sobering up a little in the cold night air.

"You care about House, even though he's a jerk," she said, "you care about everyone. House needs someone like that on his team because he rarely cares about himself, let alone anyone else. So he hired me. We both care. For different reasons, but we care even when others don't."

"You care about everyone else so you don't have to care about yourself either," Cameron said, smiling at the shocked look on Thirteen's face, "you know so much about everyone else but don't think anyone knows anything about you."

"Everyone knows about the Huntington's, my sexuality," Thirteen said smiling back, "but maybe you're not as drunk as I thought."

"I like you Dr. Hadley," Cameron said, standing back up and wiping the back of her skirt down. "You're like House, but his opposite too." Thirteen didn't answer that, looking carefully at Cameron to try and determine exactly how drunk the blonde doctor was.

"It's Remy," she said quietly. Cameron smiled.

"Allison." The women smiled at each other.

"I try to enjoy my life," she said as an after thought, "House, he tries to make it worse."

"I know," Cameron said softly, "I'm going back to the club, to dance. Are you coming?" She put her hand out, almost like she wanted to shake Thirteen's hand and smiled brightly when the other woman took it and allowed herself be pulled up. "Dance now, psychoanalyse House later."

Thirteen laughed, still holding Cameron's hand as they walked the short distance back to the club.


End file.
